Emily Says Hello
Emily Says Hello is the 9th episode of Season 5 on WB drama Gilmore Girls. Synopsis DIVIDE AND CONQUER – Rory (Alexis Bledel) decides that she and Lorelai (Lauren Graham) should split up at the next Friday night dinner and confront Richard (Edward Herrmann) and Emily (Kelly Bishop) individually about ending their separation. However, Emily dashes their hopes of a reconciliation by announcing that she is ready to begin dating. Meanwhile, Lorelai invites Christopher for lunch at the inn, unaware that Rory had warned Christopher to stay away from her mother. Feeling guilty that she hadn't told Luke (Scott Patterson) about seeing Christopher, Lorelai confesses that they had lunch, and Luke "convinces" himself that he isn't jealous. Plot Jackson is the soul of patience as Sookie suffers from mood swings and pregnancy food cravings; Paris' decision to fast for Ramadan to bring authenticity to her writing takes its toll on Rory and Marty. Against Lorelai's advice, Michel persists with his plan to foil the bathrobe bandits and nearly gets arrested; Emily decides to start dating again, and calls on a reluctant Lorelai for advice. Jackson is so overwhelmed by his duties as Selectman that Miss Patty is forced to resort to a ruse to get him to preside over the town meeting. Lorelai invites Christopher to lunch at the inn and decides to surprise Rory by inviting her as well, but it's Lorelai who's surprised by the tension between father and daughter, which erupts into a heated argument out of Lorelai's earshot; Lorelai feels guilty for lying to Rory when her daughter asks about Luke's reaction to the lunch date with Christopher; Luke helps T.J. with some plumbing problems at the new house; Emily appeared to have had a wonderful time on her date, but bursts into tears when she looks around her empty home after it. Luke feigns indifference when Lorelai finally tells him about the lunch with Christopher, but hints at some ambivalence during a later conversation with T.J. Marty's timing is off by mere seconds when he attempts to ask Rory out on a date. Trivia *Both Luke and Lorelai are unsure how they're 'supposed' to behave in a relationship—how to communicate. Photos 509dinner.png 509lorelai.png 509lunch.png 509.png 509date.png 509town.png 509dg.png Gilmorisms MUSIC * Gustav Mahler's Seventh Symphony * The Beatles, Elvis Costello, The B-52's LITERATURE * A Girl from Yamhill by a Beverly Cleary * Like Water for Chocolate trans. Carol and Thomas Christenson by Laura Esquivel * A Confederacy of Dunces by John Kennedy Toole FILM *''The Way We Were'' *''The Godfather'' *''Butterfield 8'' *''St. Elmo's Fire'' *''Less than Zero'' *''Roman Holiday'' *''Peyton Place'' *Rob Lowe, Andrew McCarthy POP CULTURE :Rory – Getting to use Luke's behind-the-counter phone, that's like getting to wear his letterman jacket. :Lorelai – I know. Maybe now he'll ask me to the sock hop. :Lorelai – I figured you'd turned Amish or something and couldn't make any calls until Rumspringa. But, no—here you are, answering the phone. :Lorelai – Absolutely. MoveOn dot Org! :Lorelai – I'm confused 'cause I was going to hit the Orpheum Circuit with that material… :Lorelai – I was drunk. I tried to call Abe Vigoda, too, if you remember. :Lorelai – Yeah, those people at Butterick Patterns play pretty rough. :Jackson – This is the fish on the doorstep. It's the horse head in the bed. It's the "either your signature or your brains are going to be on the contract." :Lorelai – I mean, Rory and Christopher looked at me like I was Pauly Shore. :Emily – It's like [https://vimeo.com/85085658 The Beatles on The Ed Sullivan Show]. Category:Episodes Category:Season 5